PPC Rec Center/James Shields' List
Welcome to my goodfic rec list page! I have read a lot of fanfic over the years and as I have a tendency to make way too long posts containing my favorites in threads on the Board, I have decided to gather most of them here so that they are easier to find. Crossovers *Blood That Flows by Nania - Rated M - '' Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha X Slayers '' ** Writing Status: Work in Progress ** " In Mid-Childan Year 0050, a powerful sorceress found herself lost on Non-Adminstered World 97. Fifteen years later, her daughter is about to discover her mother's legacy and her own destiny. Rated M for the StrikerS arc. " ** A really good crossover, wherein Momoko Takamichi is actually Lina Inverse. The series follows the first two Nanoha seasons somewhat closely and starts combining more Slayers storyline elements onto a long stretch towards the StrikerS equivalent. *Soul Ablaze by Vicotry3114 - Rated T - '' Sword Art Online X Pokemon '' ** Writing Status: Incomplete ** " Our life can be found in our souls. Our entire consciousness, our thoughts, our feelings. There is a soul in everyone, be it human or Pokemon. And when you fight alongside your partners, your souls will resonate through the link, and burn brighter. They will be set ablaze, and with this power, this bond, this game of death will be cleared. PokeSAO X-over! Multi-POV. " ** A fic in which the game where the Death Game takes place is Pokemon Universe, a Virtual Reality MMO where players have a mental link with their Pokemon(who have extremely advanced AIs this time around). *Sakura and the Scottish School of Magic by Shareon - Rated K+ - Sakura Card Captor X Harry Potter '' ** Writing Status: Complete ** " After running into problems developing her magical skills on her own, Sakura decides to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for some formal magical studies. A Cardcaptor Sakura continuation set in the Harry Potter universe." ** ''What I think make this one work is that here Sakura is not swooping in to save the Golden Trio from the lastest HP canonical peril. Instead, she is just trying to be a normal Hogwarts student, while struggling to reconcille her magic with the HP-verse version, and also making her own friends while there. Anime and Manga Digimon *Following the Footsteps of Destiny by Broken Angel 01 - Rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress ** " With the fate of the Digiworld at stake, Daichi Motomiya and his friends must find the Spirit Chips to defeat Vampiramon and her allies, but even that isn't going to help them if they can't find the elusive Lucemon and discover the secrets of the past... " ** This a great continuation/NextGen fic. Though it should be noted that despite not being finished yet, it is already 280 chapters long. Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha *Game Theory by Immatriel - Rated T **Writing Status: Completed ** " Who dares stand between a mother and her daughter's life? Precia will do anything to achieve her goals. Even if it means accepting Fate. First of the Gamesverse series. " ** Precea realizes that abusing her sole asset in accomplishing her goals , Fate , is not a good way to go about doing it and chooses a slightly more positive approach instead. With Fate now having solid grounds for loyalty, everything changes. The fic also does a pretty awesome job with worldbuilding, fixing and adjusting canon inconsistencies regarding Devices, Familiars and magic in general. *Steel Wings by DezoPenguin - Rated K+ ** Writing Status: Completed ** " Vivio finds that her greatest magical weakness is causing burdens both in battle and in her relationship with her mother. " ** This fic is somewhat like the White Devil Incident, heartwarming ending included. *Warmth Under the Snow by junhan - Rated K ** Writing Status: Completed ** " Caro and Fate's first meeting and Caro's feelings on it. :Fate & Caro Family fic " ** This is a nice expansion on the flashback Caro has in Episode 5 of StrikerS. It shows both how maternal Fate really is and how Caro felt at the time quite nicely. Sword Art Online *Deus Ex Machina by Rassilon001 Rated T **Writing Status: Completed ** " One last level, one final dungeon, one ultimate boss. As enjoyable as the adventure has been, all good things must come to an end. Or do they? " ** '' A rather epic depiction of what the actual Final Boss battle at Floor 100 of Aincrad might have been like. '' *Golden Wishing Clover by Deathly Jester - Rated K+ **Writing Status: Completed ** " Kirito and Asuna, still living their happy lives in SAO, ready to search for the special item that comes with the holiday. St. Patrick's Day. With the item that could grant any wish, that the rules allowed, anything could be possible. The highest rankings, weapons you'd never hear of. Food! However obtaining this item would be no easy task, but Asuna will do whatever it takes. " ** '' This a pretty good way of taking the sting out of Episode 13's heartrending scenes without disrupting canon too much. '' *Family , Family Part II, Forever, A New World and A New World:Snowy by OmegaFire17 - Rated T **Writing Status: Completed ** Summary for the first installment: " After a lot of turmoil, Kazuto and Asuna earned their happy ending, and they plan to enjoy it. Takes place after SAO/ALO arcs, mainly the anime versions. Kazuto/Asuna, Rated T. " ** A five-parter series involving Kirito, Asuna and Yui finally getting to be a family in the real world. '' *Kirita Chronicles by Knowledgeseeker66 - Rated T **Writing Status: Work in Progress **" What would have happened if certain characters' genders were altered while others remained the same? How differently would certain events play out & affect the development of certain relationships? Who will live & who will die? See how the alterations of certain characters' genders & histories will cause ripples throughout the story. Be sure to check out the poll after reading." ** '' A semi-gender flip that is not just the same events as in Canon but with characters' gender swapped. The first five chapters alone are an expansion on the events before the first episode of SAO, involving Kirita's childhood as well actually showing what the Beta Testing of SAO was like. '' *The Prince of Swords by ToumaFF - Rated T ** Writing Status: Incomplete ** " Kazuto was always exceptionally talented, but limited by his own idea of kindness. Having been corrected at an early age, he excels through life without much of a purpose. Now trapped in a rather gruesome death game of his own choice, he will attempt to break though it as Kirito, the famed Prince of Swords. Kirito/Multi " ** '' An AU where Kirito doesn't become a solo player and instead becomes a leader for the Front Lines and forms a guild with Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth and Argo. '' *Yui's Heart by Omegafire17 - Rated T **Writing Status: Completed ** " It was not time well-spent, confined to merely watching the players by Cardinal - but when two players begin to show emotions she's been longing to see, what will be her reaction? " ** '' A very well-written perspective flip. This a very emotional read, specially when comes to viewing Episodes 11, 12 and 16 throught Yui's Point Of View. '' Literature Harry Potter *Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Future's Past by S'tarkan - Rated T ** Writing Status: Work In Progress ** " The war is over. Too bad no one is left to celebrate. Harry makes a desperate plan to go back in time, even though it means returning Voldemort to life. Now an 11 year old Harry with 30 year old memories is starting Hogwarts. Can he get it right? " ** '' What I think makes this work is that firstly, Harry realizes that he is basically manipulating his friends from the start and must deal with the moral implications of that. Secondly, he tries to avoid making drastic changes, preferring subtler ones that still improve his chances of succeeding and allow him to not lose the edge the edge his foreknowledge gives him, which still cause unexpected turns of events. '' *Marissa and the Wizards by JCCollier - Rated K+ **Writing Status: Incomplete ** " Two years after Voldemort's downfall, Headmistress McGonagall finds a puzzling decrease in new Muggle-born students. Consulting the magic Quill, she and Flitwick find even wizarding children being born without magical ability. Each year fewer students are listed. If the decline continues, within decades the classrooms of Hogwarts will be half empty. Concerned how far the problem spreads, McGonagall sends a message to the Quill schools of the other continents. In Brazil, the world of magic is revealed to a young homeless girl. When Marissa cautiously accepts an education in the wizarding world, the choice will lead her to an object somehow tied to the unknown cause of the wizarding decline. But as she struggles to show any ability at all, she is unsure if she even belongs in their world. What role can a neglected street beggar have in events that wizarding schools of all the world may soon be part of?" ** '' An interesting look into a wizarding culture outside Europe. There are subtle differences, such as how the local Diagon Alley equivalent works, the transportation method to school, how Houses and the school itself are structured and inclusion of local folklore. '' *Ther Harmony Bond by brigrove - Rated M **Writing Status: Incomplete ** " AU - Harry is rescued from the Dursleys by the Grangers, but they first time they touch, both Harry and Hermione collapse unconscious. A Harry Hermione soul bond fic - will be romance LATER. " ** '' As a result of the events described in the summarry , things are changed greatly before we even get to Hogwarts and after Third Year, the plot differs significantly from Canon. *Tragedy by Stary0706 - Rated T ** " Hermione's life suddenly is turned upside down with a tragedy of her family. Her friends are there to help her through it, Harry working the hardest.See how their relationship/Love strengthens over the years. " ** '' A realistic portrayal of loss, grief and also of life after Hogwarts for our heroes. '' Category:PPC Rec Center